Laleh/Bettgeflüster
centre Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. = September = 24. - Haus in Stormwind centre T'schuldigt, ist ewig her, hoff euch geht's gut, meine Kleinen. Hab ehrlich gesagt auch vergessen, welches Rätsel ich euch damals gestellt hab, aber nicht so wichtig. Vieles ist passiert, so vieles. Klabauter kennt ihr ja nun bereits, wunderschön, wie toll ihr ihn aufgenommen habt, ich bin mir sicher, er liebt euch genauso doll, wie ihr ihn. Es ist schön, jemanden zu haben... der einfach da ist, mmhm. '''O'hne ihn... war es so schrecklich einsam. Die Welt nur grau. Und nichts darin, was noch ein Lächeln schenken konnte... dacht er hat mich verlassen. Hat mich stinkwütend gemacht. Wollt ihn einfach nur vergessen, aber... ich konnt's nicht. 'D'ie Wache hat mir heut eine Zeichnung seiner Leiche gezeigt, wisst ihr... er hat uns nicht im Stich gelassen. Irgendwer hat ihn gefasst. Vermutlich wollt er flüchten. Vielleicht hatte er keine Zeit mehr sich zu melden. Oder es war zu gefährlich, womöglich wollte er weit weg von mir, um mich nicht auch noch in Gefahr zu begeben... ich... kann nicht mehr... centre = '''Juli = 15. - Haus in Stormwind W'ie geht's euch Kleinen? Aye, mir auch gut. Kriegt was zu naschen, das mit dem Fisch verschieben wir aber, wollten gestern noch eine Runde durch die Stadt... flanieren! Aye, flanieren so nennt sich das beim gehobenen Volk, schon lustig, mh? Eigentlich wollt ich das er uns einen Wein besorgt für's Essen, aber wir sind dann doch hängen geblieben, bei Meister Bräuchen mit seinem Stand, echt lecker was der da so anbietet. Sojamilchkäse! Sowas muss ich auchmal besorgen und euch zeigen, aye. Mjam! Und dieses Wasabi, holla! Das war mal wirklich scharf, statt nur irgendein nicht völlig milder Mist, den man hierzulande als scharf anpreist. '''I'ch hab noch ein kleines Geschäft abgewickelt, aber darüber sollt ich mit euch ja nicht sprechen. Lukrativ jedenfalls, und ich merk schon, das ich sowas durchaus auch brauch, um nicht im öden Alltagstrott zu verkümmern. 'N'och einige gefunden, die uns Donnerstags begleiten werden, ich denk das wird ein riesen Spass! Wisst ihr mittlerweile, wo es hingehen soll, kleine Helden? Ja, euch werd ich natürlich mitnehmen! Das müsst ihr sehen. 'D'as letzte Rätsel war etwas einfacher, aye? Genau, der Kreisel ist es selbstredend. Ich erzähl euch noch eines, aber jetzt schlaft ihr dann erst, aye? Könnt euch morgen noch die Köpfchen zergrübeln. "Tot ist es, das ist sicher wahr, und dennoch regt sich's wunderbar. Und spricht es auch kein Sterbenswort, oft hörst du's doch in einem fort. Und siehst es, wenn auch meistens steh'n, trotzdem doch immer weiter geh'n." centre '''14. - Haus in Stormwind H'oi ihr Kleinen! Ja, ihr fehlt mir auch, aber wenigstens sehen wir uns derzeit wieder jeden Tag, aye? Ist auch nicht allzuviel los, grösstenteils geniess ich die Zeit mit ihm. Hatten zwar auch schon den ersten Streit, allerdings auch wieder ganz wundervoll versöhnt. Bin wirklich froh, und ich... ich glaub... das ich ihn... also... ihr wisst schon. Lieb. Aye ihr kleinen Helden! '''E'einen frischen Fisch hab ich heut gekauft von einem dieser... Pandaren, eh? Ich lass euch auch was übrig davon, muss jetzt aber dann erstmal kochen für ihn, hab da so'ne Wette verloren bei den letzten Prügelkämpfen. Gibt leckeres Curry nach tanarischer Art, aye, so wie ihr's auch mögt mit Kokosmilch, das ist sehr lecker. Und dazu Fruchtstückchen, und für ihn den Fisch und für euch beide natürlich auch, wenn ihr wollt, ayeaye! 'R'echt viele sind schon aufgesprungen für unsere kleine Stadtbesichtigung, aye, natürlich erzähl ich euch dann alles! Wird sicherlich sehr lustig, hab auch nur die besten Freunde eingeladen, damit es nicht zu voll wird. Und natürlich auch nur solche, die alt und verwegen genug sind! 'Z'iemlich einfach gewesen das letzte Rätsel, aye? Nein? War eine Feige, eh! Halt eben keine Heldin... Noch eins? Diesmal ein etwas längeres, aye? Hört gut zu: "Unten spitz und oben breit, steif und doch voll Munterkeit, unternimmt's ein Tänzchen gern, sieht im Knirpschen selbst den Herrn. Und dieweil sich's dreht im Kreise, stimmt's oft an seltsame Weise." centre '''11. - Haus in Stormwind L'angweilig! Geschäftlich geht grad nicht viel, und die Stadt ist immer noch wie ausgestorben. Naja, bis auf gestern, da wurd ich überfallen, aye? Oder sagen wir... man wollte mich überfallen. Auf der Brücke zwischen dem Kerzenplatz und den Zwergen, stellt euch das mal vor. Einen Steinwurf vom Wachbüro weg, mitten am hellichten Tag, wo die Hauptpatroullie der Wache langgeht. Augenscheinlich hat man dann auch verstanden, was für eine beknackte Idee das war. Hab ihnen aus lauter Mitleid bisschen Kleingeld vor die Füsse geworfen, aber die haben sich dann lieber verpi... aus dem Staub gemacht. '''L'ustig, hm? Sonst war aber wenig los, Marc hat mich in einen Gasthof eingeladen zum Essen, lang her, das ich in einer Taverne gefuttert hab. Gab eine gewaltige Salatauswahl, ganz mein Geschmack. Ja, ich weiss, ihr esst lieber anderes, aber denkt an den Skorbut! 'L'etztens gab's ja kein Rätsel, das holen wir jetzt mal wieder nach, aye? Ich weiss, ihr seid klug und neugierig, und mögt das. Zudem bin ich sicher, dass ihr das knacken könnt, aye! Gut zuhören, auch wenn's etwas einfacher sein dürfte. "Sie ist kein Heldin, Gefahr macht sie säumen. Sie liebt die Sonne und reift an Bäumen." centre '''9. - Haus in Stormwind R'echt ruhig gewesen heut, aye. Bisschen verplappert, den Nachmittag lang mit Sally, der geht's eigentlich ganz gut soweit, jedenfalls den Umständen entsprechend. Mag die Grosse, die kommt langsam echt nach mir... Und Grawius, der... nennt sich jetzt Charles, und hat wohl 'ne Frau. Naja, wer's glaubt. Aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben, keine Ahnung warum er untertauchen will. Und noch weniger, warum er sich dann nicht besser verkleidet. Dann hat mir mein Liebster den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung gegeben, bisschen schnell eh? Hoff das geht alles gut. '''U'nd später mit Marc, Mal und Linny gequasselt. Die kleine Gnomin... gewieftes Ding, in der steckt echt sehr viel mehr, als man denkt. Mal geht's auch gut glaub ich, das ganze Rumgeturtel ist nur immer noch nicht so ihr Ding wohl. Manchmal denk ich, ich sollt Ric doch die Klöten abreissen, aber der ist ja nirgendwo mehr zu finden... Das war's heut irgendwie auch schon, kleine Runde durch's Südviertel gemacht, aber mal wieder keine Spur, sonst nur rumgelabert. Werd ich echt zu so 'ner Tratschtante? 'M'al kein neues Rätsel heut mmh? Nein, nein... sonst wird's doch langweilig. Aber ich verrat euch die Lösung vom Letzten, habt ihr's rausgekriegt? Genau, der Kamm, ihr kleinen Klugköpfchen! Jetzt schlaft und träumt vom weiten Meer, von hohen Klippen, von goldenen Stränden... und vom Sonnenuntergang, der all das in's gleiche, wunderschöne Licht taucht. centre '''8. - Haus in Stormwind T'ja, endlich kann ich euch wieder in die Arme nehmen, ihr habt mir gefehlt, meine kleinen Helden! Hattet ihr auch soviel Spass wie ich? Wir sind weit gereist, muss ich euch dann erzählen, jetzt bin ich aber viel zu müde. Ist schön hier bei ihm Zuhause, aye? Hätt's mir auch anders vorgestellt um ehrlich zu sein. Könnt mich an Betten gewöhnen. Und das wunderschöne Kleidchen, mmmh... '''I'ch hoffe, Munzel war nicht zu eingeschnappt wegen der Tiefenbahn, ich kann mir ja durchaus vorstellen, dass das eine Meisterleistung ist, viel Zeit beim Bau verschlungen hat und... alles, aber... heiliges Kanonenrohr, das Ding ist... unheimlich! Ich mag es nich, wirklich nicht, so richtig nicht, neinnein. 'G'anz anders hier bei dem Wetter, die Hitze erdrückt die Leut, aye? Sind sowas weniger gewohnt, bei uns in der Heimat ist das ja noch ein laues Lüftchen. Aber die Strassen sind die Wochen tatsächlich manchmal wie leergefegt, man bleibt lieber drin im Schatten. Bisschen Ruhe hier und da, bei dem ganzen Trubel sonst, ist aber eigentlich auch nicht unangenehm mal, aye? 'E'inzig der Kathedralenplatz ist... wie immer. Vielleicht sogar noch verrückter, hat der eine oder andere gar 'nen Sonnenstich abgekriegt? Wüsst bei einigen ja nichtmal, ob sich da noch was ändern würde. Drei Leut haben heut einen Zwergen angegriffen, feiges Pack. Und ruft man nach den Wachen, kommen zwei vom Dienst, und zwanzig Schaulistige angerannt. Immerhin, für etwas Kurzweil sorgt es immer wieder, man muss sich hier und da halt auch mit wenig genügsam geben, aye? Das lehr ich euch ja schon, seit wir in Booty ausgebrochen sind, mmhm. Alles haben ist... ein Irrtum, man will ohnehin immer noch mehr. Und glücklich wird man damit nicht. 'R'ichtig, euer Rätsel... war schwer, mh? Es ist... der Trab beim Renner. Und was ist Trab rückwärts? Ayeaye, ganz genau, der Bart. Noch eins? Ja ja? Ihr kriegt ja kaum genug! Lasst mich überlegen, vielleicht nochmal etwas einfacheres, mmhm. Also: "Einen trägt das Bergeshaupt auf dem höchsten Scheitel. Mädchen sowie Vögel sind auf den ihren eitel. Und dem Hitz'gen vor der Stirn schwillt er wie ein Beutel." Das kriegt ihr raus, ihr seid meine kleinen, grossen, klugen Piraten! centre '''6. - Lager in Ironforge F'reu mich, euch bald wieder in die Arme zu schliessen. Heut hätt ich beinahe den Nächsten über den Haufen geballert, so'ne schmierige Kacktype der sich verda... also, halt so ein Kerl, aye, der sich an mich und die anderen rangemacht hat, und einfach nicht kapieren wollt, wann es Zeit zu gehen ist. Stand da mit Dee, Liz und Ley. Echt, ich war nahe dran, sowas aufdringliches und dummes! '''E'cht fast schlimmer, als die andere... ganz tolle Begegnung, kurz davor. Ley hatte irgendein Vieh mit, wie nannte sie es? Ar...kanfa...miliar? Irgendsowas aye? Heiliges Kanonenrohr, das Ding sah aus wie ein Dämon! Es hat gewabert und war wie ein Nebel, wusst nichtmal, ob die Kugel nicht durch es hindurch pfeifen würd, wenn ich es notfalls hätte abknallen müssen. Ich mag Magie nicht. Und weiss auch nicht, warum es Mag-ie heisst, glaub das mag niemand, ausser den Stabfuchtlern selber. 'U'nd Munzel hab ich getroffen, den mag ich! Ihr ja auch, echt ein dufter, kleiner Kerl. Glaub er war enttäuscht, das ich die Tiefenbahn hass, aber mal ernsthaft? Das einzige was noch schlimmer ist, als ein Greifenflug? Tiefenbahn fahren - ist doch abartig! Das Beste dran? Dorthin ging's dann auch gleich schon... 'E'r hat mich nach Ironforge eingeladen. Mein... Edelmann. Dort gefällt's mir ja, hat was eigenes, auch wenn ich nie länger als ein paar Tage in dieser Steinhöhle verweilen könnt, für kurze Zeiträume dennoch etwas sehr eindrückliches wie auch schönes. Dort in sein Lager, das... mich gelinde gesagt aus den Socken gehauen hat. War nicht gelogen, was er erzählte, da war sogar noch mehr, als ich mir hätte erträumen lassen. Muss ich euch irgendwann zeigen, dort gibt's einfach alles! Mittendrin lieg ich nun... in seinen Armen. Ich glaub ich... nein. Nein. '''Rätsel gelöst? Nicht? Aye, dacht das sei ein etwas Schwierigeres. Waren zwei Worte: die Trauer, das Spiel. Zusammen das Trauerspiel. Aber macht nichts, ihr kleinen Piraten! Bestimmt wollt ihr noch eines hören... hoff diesmal knackt ihr's, nein, ich bin mir sicher, aye! "Dem schmucken Renner steht's wohl an - und rückwärts, wohlgepflegt, dem Mann." centre 5. - Zimmer eines Gasthofs S'chon wieder später, lieg hier im Bett... ist schon... was sehr, sehr... sehr gemütliches, aye? Erinnert ihr euch noch an die kleinen Stockbetten in den Kajüten früher? Ist gar nichts im Vergleich. Wünschte ihr könntet hier sein. Es ist so schön, einfach nur in seinen Armen zu schlummern. Frag mich nur, wie lang ich so einen Mann halten kann... fürcht, nicht sehr lange. '''C'haos und Ordnung. Dunkel und hell. Heiss, kalt... ging schon drunter und drüber die Tage. Hab Clio endlich getroffen und ihr mal die Meinung sagen können. Und das ich mich nun auch wirklich aus der Geschichte raushalt, ist schlussendlich ihre Entscheidung, ihre Familie wird Fury ohnehin nie akzeptieren können. Und er ist aus Booty, wie ich. Wir beugen uns nicht. Und wir verstellen uns nicht. Unser Stolz und unser Temprament steht uns viel zu oft im Weg. Und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Zuletzt auch noch der Streit mit Fury, ist schon drei, vier Tage her nun, haben uns ziemlich in die Haare gekriegt. Das Temprament eben... und uns dann lautstark auch schon wieder versöhnt. Kamen uns fast etwas zu nah danach... '''Hätt ich magische Fähigkeiten... aye, ist doof, ich weiss, ich weiss! Aber hat auch manchmal seine Vorteile, eh. Ich würd euch herzaubern. Falls sowas geht, geht sicher oder? Glaub die Stabfuchtler kriegen alles mögliche hin. Ihr fehlt mir nur. Werd euch morgen besuchen, so früh ich kann, aye. N'avain. Lang hat's nich' gedauert eh, bis wir ein'r begegn'n, aber's wusst'ch auch schon von Anfang an, 's doch... ich mein es ist doch klar gewesen. Es war auch ganz amüsant, ich glaub er wollte mich eifersüchtig machen, vermutlich sehen, wie ich reagier. '''U'nd ich sass heut sicher zwei Stunden auf dem Kathedralenplatz, und hab mir den Wahnsinn mal wieder stumm beobachtend gegeben. Ist schon irre, da kannst tatsächlich rätseln, wer der Dümmste von allen ist. Und die Auswahl ist nicht nur gross genug, sondern die obersten Plätze auch wirklich hart umkämpft. Glaub mir war einfach langweilig, als er weg war. Bin ich echt so... be...scheuert? Nein. Nein. 'R'echt ruhig aber sonst der Tag eigentlich. Bisschen mit Lizi und Munzel getrunken, die Kleine hat sich auch noch mit der Wachmannschaft angelegt, mal wieder. War's langweilig sie da wegzuzerren? Kann echt nicht noch mehr Ärger brauchen grad, als ich schon hab irgendwie... Aber bin ja auch ungern die Spielverderberin. Gut war Munzel da noch nicht dabei, wenn der auch noch abgegangen wär, nicht auszudenken. Ich bin echt lahmarsch... ich mein, langweilig halt, geworden. 'R'ichtig, das Feuer war's, ihr seid nunmal die Klügsten! Wollt ihr noch eins, aye. Ich stell euch eines, hab ja heut eh wieder keine Zeit, ich Rabenmutter. Hört gut zu: "Das Erste kommt von Leiden. Im Zweiten sucht man Freuden. Das Ganze rührt die Schönen. Nicht selten bis zu Tränen." centre '''4. - Hoch oben auf einem Wachturm E'twas weit weg seid ihr nun wieder meine Süssen, und doch weiss ich... das unsere Herzen immer beisammen sein werden, und ihr mich schon hören könnt, aye? Wollt euch auch nur die Lösung verraten, habt ihr es rausgekriegt, mh? Die Glocke ist es, aye aye, richtig! Kriegt noch eins, denn es könnte sein, das ich die Tage leider nicht soviel Zeit für euch finde... hört ihr gut zu, ja? ''"Ich mache hart, ich mache weich. Ich mache arm, ich mache reich. Man liebt mich, doch nicht allzu nah. Zu nah wird alles aufgezehrt, doch stirbt der, der mich ganz entbehrt..." 'R'uhig ist es hier oben... Ihr sollt jetzt weiterschlafen, gross und stark werden. Werd ich jetzt auch... in seinen kräftigen Armen. Die mich schon den ganzen Abend nicht mehr loslassen, mich seit geraumen Stunden an ihn fesseln. Genau wie sein Blick, aus diesen wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen, in dem ich mich nur verlieren kann... mich fallen lassen, aber der auch gewahr macht, aufgefangen zu werden. Ich wünscht diese Nacht würd nie mehr enden... oder vielleicht doch. Um mich noch einmal von den rauen Lippen kosten, und meinen Blick zum Horizont schweifen zu lassen, dorthin, wo alle Wasser fliessen, dorthin, wo man sehen wird... wohin Wind und Wogen uns tragen. centre '''3. - Im Hospital K'leine Helden seid ihr! Ich hoff es geht euch gut. Gab einen sehr wichtigen Hinweis für meine Arbeit, aber damit soll ich euch ja nicht langweilen, ihr Kleinen. Bin dennoch froh, aye? Ansonsten, ihr merkt es selbst, es ist sehr ruhig hier, und das schätze ich. Mal etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Soviele Leute die mir gerne helfen würden, ich weiss es zu schätzen. Aber alles was gerade geschieht... für die meisten von ihnen ist es einfach eine Nummer zu gross. Es ist nur... ich weiss auch wie es ist, helfen zu wollen... und nicht gelassen zu werden... wisst ihr das... Vari umgebracht wurd? Aye, schon vor mehr als einer Woche... Verdammt... hätt ich bloss... aber sie liess mich eben auch nicht... '''U'nd sonst? Lizi scheint's wieder besser zu gehen, das freut mich doch, weiss nicht genau, was sie so bedrückt hat die Tage. Ich denke, wir haben halt alle unser Päckchen zu tragen, aye? Nur ihr nicht, ihr seid frei, nicht nur in euren Gedanken, und genauso soll es sein. Cin, die Schmiedin von der ich erzählt hab? Hat mir die neuen Schmuckstücke vorbeigebracht, für meine Dreads, aye? Sind wunderschön geworden, und das Echtsilber war wirklich ein heisser Tip, passt so gut zu den kleinen Schädeln. Auch eure Köpfchen hab ich machen lassen, guckt mal! Und dieser Fionur... tja, seltsamer Vogel, aye? Noch vor Kurzem hatte er meine Knarre am Schädel, jetzt bietet er mir seine Hilfe an. Glaub ich trau ihm sogar, jedenfalls soweit, das ich ihm ebenso helfen würd, wenn er in Not ist. Hab's ihm auch angeboten. Sollt vielleicht einfach mit meiner misstrauischen Paranoia aufhören, aye? Aber diese Stadt... In Booty sind die Dinge ehrlich. Entweder sagt dir wer, das ihr Freunde seid, und dann kannst auch drauf zählen. Ansonsten gehst einfach davon aus, das er dich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit über's Ohr hauen würd. Ist simpel. Hier sind nur wenige offen und ehrlich, direkt, so wie ich. Gilt meist als schroff und Höflichkeit ist hier oftmals wertvoller als die Wahrheit. 'S'chon verrückt, Marcas hat mir einige gute Ratschläge gegeben, hat was drauf. Aber nein, ich langweile euch immer noch nicht mit Geschäften. Ich weiss nur nicht genau... warum er mir immer noch im Kopf herumgeistert. Es war... war nur, er hat... Naja ich... nein. Nein... 'S'o, wollt ihr mal wieder ein Rätsel knacken? Dann hört gut zu ihr kleinen Klugköpfchen... "Ich rede ohne Zunge. Ich rufe ohne Lunge. Ich nehme teil an Freud und Schmerz. Und doch hab ich ja gar kein Herz." Ich weiss, dass ihr es rauskriegt... aber nicht mehr heute, schlaft jetzt und grübelt morgen, meine Lieben. centre '''1. - Im Hospital A'ye, schon wieder soviel Zeit verstrichen. Es tut mir leid, das ich sowenig für euch da sein kann, aber... muss an der Hitze liegen, grad drehen alle durch... Erinnert ihr euch an meine lustigen Bilder in Booty, auf denen ein Kopfgeld steht? Die suchen deswegen nach mir, und mittlerweile hab ich auch mitgekriegt, das sie in Stormwind Fragen stellen, unangenehme. Bezüglich meinereiner. Ich hoff die Sterbeurkunde geht dort bald ein, dann ist vielleicht wieder Ruhe. Es ist gerade zu gefährlich auf dem Schiff für uns, darum hab ich euch auch dort weggeholt, ich hoff euer neues Zuhause gefällt euch. Ist ja auch ganz ruhig hier, ja? Und viele neue Leute zum kennenlernen, aye. Dürft euch keine Sorgen machen, auch wenn sie etwas brummelig erscheinen mögen, sind sie doch im Herzen gut, sonst würd ich euch nicht in deren Nähe lassen, neinnein! '''U'nd die Rotschärpen haben wohl mitgekriegt, das ich mit dem Kunsthändler verkehr. Das war wohl auch schon Grund genug, all meine Hilfe zu vergessen, das ich mein Blut für die Zuflucht gelassen hab... Naja, ist glücklicherweise nicht mein Verlust, seit sie zum zweiten Mal zu dumm waren, die Fässer mit den Früchten zu holen, während die Leut da am Verhungern sind... hab ich es ohnehin längst aufgegeben. Wollt ja immer nur den Leuten helfen, die es auch wirklich brauchen, und nicht denen, die sich hinter jenen verstecken. Wohin mit meiner dummen Hilfsbereitschaft? Vielleicht doch in's Lazarett, wie ich mit Mal schonmal besprochen habe. Wer weiss. 'F'ragt mich die Tage nochmal, das muss ich euch dann unbedingt zeigen. Marcas hat mir danach einen Code samt Passwort gegeben, wohl als Wiedergutmachung... Hat auch nicht lang gedauert, bis ich mal auf der Bank vorbei bin, und nachfragte. Ich... ich kann euch nicht sagen wie durcheinander ich da war. Ist ein Schliessfach voll mit Gold, vielleicht mehr als ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch ausgeben könnte... Lang her, seit ich solche Schätze auf einen Haufen gesehen hab... hat mich auch daran erinnert, warum ich froh bin, dass das alles hinter mir ist. Der Reichtum damals.. hat mich... hat uns verändert. Zum schlechten. Vermutlich werd ich etwas davon spenden, dem Lazarett, vielleicht dem Waisenhaus. Und möglicherweise kann ich der Münze aushelfen, ihren Laden wieder etwas aufzubauen. 'W'ie ihr wisst, hab ich Jes zum Teufel geschickt. Ich glaub der will mir was anhängen, weil ich jetzt plötzlich Ärger mit den Wachen hab, wegen irgendwelchem bedeutungslosem Kleinkram. Als wären die Kopfgeldjäger und die Schergen der Zuflucht nicht schon genug, aye? Ich... schweig lieber, ich fluch euch ja nichts vor, jedoch... für diese... Leute hab ich wirklich nichts gutes übrig. Aber alles wird gut meine Kleinen. Ich werde mich nicht von euch wegsperren lassen, niemals! Eher geh ich drauf... nein! Nein, das werd ich auch nicht, ich lass euch nicht allein! Versprochen. Wird schon alles werden. 'I'ch sah auch Krümel wieder, die kennt ihr ja? Ein weiteres Mal Entzug. Diesmal... hat's mir gereicht. Auch wenn es mir im Stillen das Herz zerrissen hat, sie wegzuschicken, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie es anders lernen wird. Hatte genug Chancen, jetzt muss sie auchmal merken, das ihre Taten nicht nur einen Einfluss auf sie selbst haben. Vielleicht schafft sie es so irgendwann, aus eigener Kraft aus diesem Mist raus. Denn durch die Hilfe von andern... rutscht sie jedesmal auf's Neue ab, sobald man sie nur los lässt, hat einfach keinen Zweck mehr so. Vielleicht gehört sie auch einfach nur zu denen, die gerne unglücklich sind. Und dann will ich auch nicht im Weg stehen, indem ich helf. 'N'atürlich ist dann Will wieder aufgetaucht, schon... lustig irgendwie, kaum bin ich wieder allein. Er kann immer noch wahnsinnig gut küssen. Und er hat immer noch Arme, in denen man dahinschmelzen kann. Hatten einen wundervollen Abend zusammen. Aber er ist halt auch immer noch der Gleiche. Und es würde nie zwischen uns klappen auf längere Sicht. Habs nach drei Tagen beendet, besser jetzt, als wenn... mehr Gefühle aufgekommen sind, weiss nicht ob ihr beiden das verstehen könnt. Aber ich hielt es für das Beste. 'D'ie Tage gings mir selbst hundselend. Es kam einfach zuviel zusammen, ich hab überlegt, einfach abzuhauen, und alles hinter mir zu lassen. Aber wisst ihr, das haben wir schonmal getan... und euch fehlt Booty genauso wie mir. Noch einmal lass ich mir mein Zuhause und meine Freunde nicht nehmen. Diesmal find ich einen Weg. Und wir bleiben. Unterschlupf ist schonmal gesichert. Damit hab ich jetzt auch wieder mehr Zeit für euch. centre = '''Juni = 23. - Auf dem Schiff E'''r's fort, un' wenn ihr nich' wäret, 'ch wüsst' grad' kein' Grund... selbs' noch hierzusein... centre '''21. - Auf dem Schiff G'anz schön lang her, meine Kleinen, es ist zuviel los, ich weiss nicht... manchmal denke ich, es wär sicherer von hier zu verschwinden, hab mich in einiges verwickeln lassen, das... sorge mich einfach darum, euch allein zu lassen, wenn mir etwas zustösst. Aber bitte macht euch keine Sorgen, ich liebe euch über alles und werd euch nicht im Stich lassen. Ansonsten, notfalls wären Tante Mal und Onkel Jes für euch da, aye? Aye! '''E'r ist immer noch da, selbst nach weiteren Reibereien, ich weiss auch nicht, was ständig los ist, aber... ich bin nunmal ein Hitzkopf! Und dann, wenn ich die andere Person endlich auch in Rage versetzt hab, werd ich irgendwie ganz kühl und berechnend, ich glaub... das ist höllisch schwer mit mir umzugehen. Aber wir vertragen uns auch immer wieder, und... nunja, ich hoff einfach, es bleibt dabei. Dafür hat er sich wahnsinnig über sein Geschenk gefreut, und es steht ihm auch wirklich. Hübsche Tinte über den Oberarm, von Lix, mach ich mir vielleicht auch noch, aye. Nein, du kriegst keine Tätowierung! Wie ihr seht hab ich mich dafür entschieden, mir mal wieder Dreads zu machen, wisst ihr noch, so wie früher! Das sah immer irre aus. Aber vermutlich mach ich nur vorn einige, dafür dann richtig hübsch, und bind Holzperlen und Stäbchen rein und so, aye, wie ich früher schon hatte, genau! Mwoah, ich freu mich riesig. Krümel hab ich schon gebeten, mir kleine Holzperlen mit Totenschädeln, und welche mit Tigergesichtern zu schnitzen. Der Kleinen geht's irgendwie auch nicht gut in letzter Zeit, ständig tickt sie wegen irgendwas aus, ich werd noch ein Auge mehr auf sie haben, als ohnehin schon... 'Z'urzeit hab ich wirre Gedanken im Kopf. Habt ihr euch zum Beispiel schonmal gefragt, warum nicht der Donnerstag Mittwoch heisst? Denn... vor dem Mittwoch liegen zwei Tage, dahinter vier pro Woche. Wohingegen der Donnerstag genau in der Mitte zwischen je drei anderen liegt. Ist doch eigentlich völlig dämlich oder? Ging mir durch den Schädel, als ich zuletzt in dieser neuen Kneipe war, dunkle Laterne oder sowas. Weiss nicht, was ich von dem Schuppen halten soll. Erstmal sehen ob das nicht wieder eine von den Geschichten wird, wo der Wirt nach zwei Wochen Pacht einfach spurlos abhaut, weil's Geschäft nicht läuft. 'E's müssen schon acht, oder neun Tage sein, seit Marc in den Bau geworfen wurd. Hatte ihn zuletzt nur noch verkleidet besucht, war zu gefährlich, gibt einige, die nicht wissen sollten, welche Kontakte ich pflege. Hatte ihm einen neuen Kohlestift und Pergament mitgebracht, er zeichnet gern, und gar nicht übel. Mich hat er auch zu Papier gebracht. Ich glaub mittlerweile ist er raus, jedenfalls war ein Zettel beim Fischfass. 'I'ch denke, ihr habt den Knall auch gehört. Der Waffenladen im Magierviertel wurd gesprengt, aye... genau, da wo auch Munzel arbeitet. Nein, das wird mit unserem Schiffchen nicht passieren, nie! Ist schon seltsam, ich hatte nur Stunden davor ein sehr grosses Geschäft angeboten bekommen, das dann aber auch wieder eingestellt wurd. Ech' schad drum, 's wär 'ne verdammt interessante Schei... äh also... neinnein, ich mein, ich soll euch ja ohnehin nicht mit meiner Arbeit langweilen, aye. Gab dabei leider auch Tote... also bei der Explosion. Echte Schande. Mal sagte, sie kriegt seither nix mehr runter, wollt ihr heut diese trollischen Weizenfladen mit Gemüsefüllung kochen, die ihr auch so mögt... hatte ich eigentlich für Jes geplant als Überraschung, aber sie hätte es grad dringender brauchen können. Nur leider wollt sie nicht, obwohl ich unser Gewürz gar fast ganz weggelassen hatte. Auch Liz geht's dreckig seither, wobei ich froh bin, das sie wenigstens sonst wieder auf den Beinen zu sein scheint. Sah nach dem Kampf im Lamm echt übel aus für sie. 'T'ja, und wenn wir schon bei Leuten sind, die wieder stehen, Skuu, der da angegriffen wurd, scheint auch wieder fitter zu sein, hab ihn die Tage kennengelernt, irgendwie... eine ziemlich armselige Kreatur, auch wenn er es so gar nicht zu merken scheint. Was mich wiederum freut, denn ich glaub, so lebt er trotz allem irgendwie... nunja, vielleicht nicht gerade glücklich, aber auf seine Art vermutlich zufrieden, aye. Hat eine aussergewöhnliche Art zu Sprechen, macht ihn irgendwo fast sympathisch, ist jedenfalls nicht wie der Rest. Er mocht meinen Namen, weil er wohl mal mit wem gemeinsam kämpfte, der genauso hiess. Dann bot er mir noch an, meinen... Fleischespartner, aye das waren seine Worte. Meinen Fleischespartner auf seine Härte zu prüfen, vermutlich, falls ich irgendwann mal an Kinder denken sollt. Aber ich hab doch schon euch! 'E'ins noch, ich hab Lix gebeten, mir eine Sterbeurkunde auszustellen, das ich in Darkshire abgeknallt worden sei. Neinnein, natürlich ist mir nichts geschehen, bin doch hier! Aber ich dacht mir, wenn ich die ordentlich von ofizieller Stelle aus nach Booty verschicken könnt... also mit Jes' Hilfe... denken die vielleicht ich bin tot, und lassen das Kopfgeld fallen. Vielleicht ist es dann auch nicht mehr so gefährlich sich dort wieder blicken zu lassen, wenngleich ich weiterhin nicht vorhabe, da ohne Verkleidung hinzugehen. Ist ja immer noch die andere Geschichte mit Rizzo... 'N'un schlaft, meine kleinen Piraten, ihr müsst noch gross werden, um irgendwann alle Weltmeere zusammen erzittern zu lassen! centre '''16. - Auf dem Schiff E'''r... ist noch da... centre '''15. - Auf dem Schiff F'ast schon wieder Morgen meine Kleinen, heut gings aber auch drunter und drüber... '''R'ic ist nun wohl ganz weg, nachdem Mal ihn verlassen hat... Hoff ihr geht's bald wieder etwas besser. Werd ihr weiter beistehen... und ich weiss grad echt nicht, was ich tu, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft... fällt mir nichts Gutes ein irgendwie. 'E'in wenig doof war ich ja mal wieder... hab heut unten im Lamm aus lauter Blödsinn eine Lokalrunde zwischen Kampf Eins und Zwei angekündigt, weil ich dacht... kann ja ma' ein drauf mach'n, wenn'ch schon ma' Geburtstag hab' un' so'n bekack... äh... Neinnein! Also... Als ich die Schlange oben gesehen hab, die länger und länger wurd, dacht ich dann aber auch... Lee, das war ja mal wieder eine grandiose Idee! Glücklicherweise hat sich das Ganze dann aber doch noch im Rahmen gehalten. 'U'nd auch sonst war's ganz nett, Jes und ich haben um einen Wunsch gewettet, ging aber unentschieden aus, er hat beim ersten Kampf mit den beiden Mädels richtig gelegen... Eine davon war Liz wie sich später rausgestellt hat, die kennt ihr ja... glaub sie hat sich übel weh getan, ich hoff mal, auch ihr geht's bald wieder besser... Ich hab dann dafür beim zweiten Geprügel richtig gewettet, als dieser Riese wieder da war. Na, der andere, nicht der halbnackte Nordspinner, von dem ich schon erzählt hab. Haben's schlussendlich draussen mit einem Münzwurf besiegelt, ich bin die Gewinnerin! Aber ehrlich? Ich glaub ich hätt auch nicht verloren, wenn er gewonnen hätt... Mag's so sehr, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, einfach nur zu sehen wie er sich freut... 'N'aja, und... ich nöl und nöl... aber... hab ich nicht die besten Freunde der Welt? Guckt mal wie alle nur wegen mir beim Schiff vorbeikamen... weiss... immer noch nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich... nein, das ist keine Träne! Neinnein... ich hab nur was im Auge... ich... mwoah, bin echt... und all die lieben Geschenke. Und wie sie sich alle die Zeit genommen haben, es... ich... also... war wirklich... völlig aus den Socken. Ich... oh Mann, ihr habt es ja sehen können, einfach nur hinreissend. Um meinen... Geburtstag nachzuholen, eh... ich... weiss... also... hab' imm'r noch keine Ahnung was'ch... äh was ich sagen soll... einfach nur... würd mein Blut für jeden von ihnen vergiessen... 'D'ie Geschenke waren noch nichtmal das wichtigste... Einfach nur zu sehen... das ich ihnen was bedeute... wo sie mir doch alles bedeuten... war... mwoah... 'E'ine kleine Gutnachtgeschichte kann ich euch noch erzählen, aber dann müsst ihr schlafen, eh... wisst ihr noch damals in Booty, über der Bank hängt doch dieses Schiffswrack im Riff? Genau, ranken sich ja allerlei Gerüchte drum, wie das dahin gekommen ist. Aber wollt ihr wissen wie das wirklich passiert ist? Aye! 's nämlich 'ne besch... ich mein... ist wirklich eine sehr interessante Geschichte! Da war einst ein groooosses Piratenschiff, Dreimaster, aye, wie ihr's in euren kühnsten Träumen noch nicht gesehen habt. Fast schwarz wie die Nacht, war es komplett aus Ebenholz gezimmert. Mit hundert Kanonen zu jeder Seite, und einer gar scheusslichen Dämonenfratze als Galleonsfigur. Mmhmmm, genau so war das. Die Crew, so hat man sich erzählt, denn niemand, der sie je von Nahem zu Gesicht bekam, lebt noch, aye! Erzählt, ja, das sie die furchtlosesten, schrecklichsten, verwegensten und dreckigsten Bluthunde waren, die je die Weltmeere bereisten. Haben nicht davor Halt gemacht, ans Ende der Welt zu reisen. Wo alle Wasser brachial enden, wo sich die See in schäumendem Tosen bricht. Und wo Neptulons drei Töchter hausen, in einem schimmernden Palast aus lauter Muschelperlen tief unter'm Meer. So tief, das kein Lichtstrahl der Sonne dort unten ankommt, aye! Wo es leuchtende Fische gibt, die den Palast in allen erdenklichen Farben glitzern lassen. Die Crew stieg mithilfe gnomischer Tauchglocken selbst dorthin ab, eh! Nicht einmal die Schatzkammern von Neptulons Töchtern zu plündern, scheute man sich, warum auch. Die Drei besassen die funkelndsten Juwelen, die grössten Goldhaufen und die prächtigsten Schätze die jemals jemand besessen hat, aye? Alles wurde geraubt... doch es dauerte keine zwei Nächte, als sie johlend und singend zurücksegeln wollten. Dunkle Stürme brauten sich über dem Schiff zusammen, Blitze zuckten über'm Meer, und die Wellen wurden so hoch wie Berge! Während ein wilder Orkan aufzog, und man Neptulons wütende Racheflüche über ganz Azeroth hinweg hören konnte! Er selbst formte das Meer zu einem tiefen Wirbel, der das Schiff in sich einsog, wo ein jeder der Crew in die Tiefe gerissen wurd... selbst die Ratten im Unterdeck blieben nicht verschont... Als Mahnmal liess Neptulon das leere, tote Schiff auf einer gewaltigen Welle nach Süden gleiten, bis es berstend gegen die Klippen vor Booty schellte. Und niemand hat sich seither wieder zum Palast seiner drei Töchter getraut! Und nun... schlaft meine Kleinen. Ihr müsst gross und stark werden! Damit ihr eines Tages eure eigene Crew anführen könnt... centre '''14. - Auf dem Schiff M'oah, ich habe Geburtstag! Wusst ja nicht, welcher Tag heut ist, wer hätt's gedacht! Gut das Jes mich zufällig drauf brachte... das nenn ich mal 'nen Tag. Morgens hatte ich mich mit ihm gestritten, wegen dem was er nachts zu Fee sagte. Wisst ihr... ich glaub insgeheim wusst ich schon, was er meinte, aber... ich kann da nicht über meinen Schatten springen, ich bin einfach dämlich und stur. War auch gemein, dann gleich Fury mit reinzuziehen und... hach... warum kann ich nicht sein wie ihr? Ehrlich und toll! '''A'ber auch kein ruhiger Tag sonst, hab Munzelchen getroffen, ich glaub den habt ihr hier auf'm Schiff auch schon gesehen. Der Gnom, aye? Musst ihn vor 'ner irren Elfe retten, die ihn im Brunnen versenken wollt... diese Stadt... kaum wieder hier... halbe Seuche in der Zuflucht, zwei Frauen wurden wohl schon wieder am Hafen entführt. Emma, Lotte sind auch verletzt, weiss noch nicht wie das zusammenhängt. Ich... wollt direkt wieder weg, es macht mich fertig hier, alles ist einfach nur besch... bescheiden. 'S'chön, das Laigh zurück ist aus dem Norden, glaub den kennt ihr nicht. War ziemlich überrascht, hatte Fio, den Kerl von Krümel, schon vorher gesehen, und dacht vielleicht, den andern hätt's da oben erwischt. Weiss auch nicht, was mit ihm war, schätze mal, irgendwie ist er schon verletzt, hat den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, als ob er unter starken Schmerzmitteln steht. Hat seinen Schlüssel nun wieder. 'T'ja, und jetzt das hier! Mwwoah, ich könnt für immer hier liegen bleiben, ist mein Geschenk von Jes eh? Der Schlafsack in dem ihr grad liegt, aye! Hätt nie gedacht, das der so bequem sein könnt! War echt sprachlos, habt mich ja stammeln hören vor lauter Aufregung und Verzückung. Irre, das... er mich so sehr liebt, ich... weiss gar nicht, wann ich zum letzten Mal Geburtstag gefeiert hab. Meinen jedenfalls, eure vergess ich nicht, meine Kleinen! Gebt fein Acht und schlaft schön, das zweite Kissen gehört euch... lieb euch. centre '''13. - Kajüte während der Überfahrt J'a, ist der kleine Ausflug nicht wunderschön? Selbst wenn irgendwie alles zerstört scheint, was mir in Erinnerung blieb... der Damm, der Hafen... Aber ihr habt dennoch euren Spass, und wir auch! War richtig, einfach mal ein paar Tage ohne Sorgen, ohne Leute um die sich zu kümmern es gilt. Und er ist ja da... ich glaub er würd nie wieder von meiner Seite weichen. Macht mir manchmal Angst, wisst ihr? '''E'cht, mir haben die Berge wahnsinnig gefallen, euch auch? Und der Schneeee! Ist immer wieder was Tolles, ja? Kennen wir im Süden nicht, ich hoffe ihr seid gerne da durchgetapst. Tut mir leid um Menethil, war sogar für einige kurze Momente mal eine kleine Idee von mir, irgendwann ein Häuschen dort, vielleicht mit einem Fischkutter, einige Tage auf See hinaus, dann wieder zuhause ausruhen... aber mir würd ja ohnehin langweilig werden, ihr kennt mich. Und meine Freunde würden mir auch zu sehr fehlen. 'S'agt mir... ich denk schon wieder, wer da im Knast sitzt. Wer sich getrennt hat. Wer schwer verletzt ist... warum kann ich nicht einfach, nur für einmal... vergessen. Muss es vergessen. Heute noch... morgen gegen Nachmittag werden wir wieder in Stormwind ankern hiess es. Hoff der schwere Sturm bringt uns nicht zu sehr von Kurs ab... aber selbst wenn, ihr geniesst das Schaukeln, aye? Ich mag es auch sehr... lieb euch. Bitte schlaft bald, wir hatten alle lange Tage. centre '''11. - Auf dem Schiff L'ieb euch, danke für's Aufpassen meine Kleinen. Sally hat sich sehr gefreut, aber nun hat sie ja jemand anderen. Wir haben ihr einen grünen Papageien, mit quietschbunten Flügeln, mitgebracht. Sie nannte ihn Jack, er lernt Worte, das erste was er sagen konnte, war "Rrrrrrum"! Die Rückreise verlief glatt, auch euch hab ich natürlich was mitgebracht, das zeig ich euch dann später, ihr werdet staunen! Einigen hab ich Buddelschiffchen mitgebracht, das wird sie sicherlich auch freuen. '''U'nd ich habe etwas Angst um Jes und mich. Erst die Sache mit Fee und Ben, jetzt scheint's auch mit Mal und Ric vorbeizusein... es ist so schade, es war immer schön die Beiden zusammen zu sehen. Ich hoff nur, ich... darf bei ihm bleiben. Will ihn nicht verlieren... Ja, wir haben Mal geholfen so gut es ging. Werd jetzt auch öfters nach ihr sehen, was mit Ric ist, kann ich nicht sagen, scheint sich seit Tagen nicht mehr blicken zu lassen. Hatte mir erst Sorgen um ihn gemacht, aber ich glaub die sind unbegründet. Dachte dran, wenn's mit Fee nicht klappt, auch wenn ich es mir sehr wünschen würde, Ben dann mit Mal zu verkuppeln. Sie wäre das, was er sucht. Mit einem geruhsamen, ruhigen Leben. Aber meine Lieblingsfee geht vor, war ja auch zuerst da... 'V'erdammt, Marc hat's am Arm erwischt, tiefe Schnittwunde, hab ihn heut verarztet und genäht, sah etwas eitrig aus, wisst ihr... ja, eklig nicht? Keine Sorgen machen, euch kann sowas nicht passieren, würd ich nie zulassen! Hoff das bessert sich, sonst werd ich ihn noch zu einem richtigen Arzt schicken. Und dann kann auch gleich Ben mit, aye! Soviele Probleme links und rechts... wünscht mich jetzt schon wieder zurück an den Strand in Booty, nur mit ihm und euch... ganz allein. Daheim... und ohne Sorgen... centre '''9. - Zimmer in Booty Bay B'eim Klabautermann, so weit seid ihr weg. So weit... ich weiss nicht, wann uns das letzte Mal soviele Meilen getrennt haben. Oder ob es überhaupt bereits ein solches Mal gab. Ich glaube nicht. Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Könnt ihr mich hören? Bitte sagt mir, das es euch gut geht. Und Sally... ich weiss, dass ihr euch sehr auf die Reise gefreut hättet. Darum dank ich euch umso mehr, das ihr auf sie aufpasst! Das kann sie jetzt gut brauchen. Passt für mich auf sie auf, wie ich euch gebeten habe. Dafür nehm ich euch nächstes Mal garantiert wieder mit, wie auch sie. '''O'h, Blondköpfchen wurd' gefasst, nachdem er Sally angeschossen hatte! Ley hatte mir versprochen, ihn lang genug am Leben zu lassen. Aber irgendetwas tief in mir... scheut sich vor der Rückreise. Schon oft habe ich mir jede seiner Gräueltaten vor Augen geführt. Und ich bin mir sicher, das ich nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was er wirklich getan hatte, weiss. Genauso oft habe ich mir ausgemalt, wie es sein würd, wenn er endlich in meine Hände fällt. Es wird nicht schnell gehen, und es wird hässlich werden. Vielleicht in Anwesenheit eines Arztes, der ihn einfach noch etwas länger am Leben hält. Bis jede kleinste Faser, jede Pore seines kümmerlichen Ichs nach dem Tode schreit, ihn herbeisehnt, danach lechzt. Er vielleicht unter Tränen um Erlösung bettelt. Aber jetzt? 'O'b es richtig ist, zu dem zu werden, wofür man ihn so sehr verabscheut? Wofür man ihn verurteilt? Wofür man ihn richten will... Ich... kann es euch nicht sagen... Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, das war auf Deck lange Zeit Leitspruch, ihr kennt ihn noch so gut wie ich. Aber ihr werdet euch auch an diesen einen Abend in Booty erinnern, mit dem Priester, der mir soviel Weisheit eingetrichtert hat, dass ich bis heute noch denke, das ich nichtmal die Hälfte davon aufnehmen konnte. Ein Auge, für ein Auge, sagte er, und die ganze Welt wird irgendwann blind sein... wie recht er doch hatte. 'T'ja, unsere Reise verlief eigentlich sehr ruhig, deutlich ruhiger als die Letzte. Die Gruppe war etwas kleiner als ursprünglich angedacht, nicht nur ihr und Sally habt gefehlt. Neben Jes und Munzel, waren nur noch Marcas und Ben von der Partie, zudem eine blonde Frau, wie uns in Westfall über den Weg lief, und uns dann ebenso bis Booty begleitet hat, ganz angenehm das Mädel. Ben und Lieblingsfeelein hatten sich wohl zerstritten, wir haben versucht, ihm zu helfen, über seine Probleme gesprochen, ich glaube, es hat gefruchtet. Vielleicht ereilt das Ganze doch noch eine weitere Chance. 'Y'ay, es ist wunderschön hier! Ich brauch es euch nicht zu sagen... aber irgendwie, doch, war es noch nie so sehr Heimat wie heute. Die salzige Meeresbrise, das warme Klima, der raue Umgangston, der nie stille Dschungel, und der Sonnenuntergang vor der Bucht... Der Mann, den ich liebe, an meiner Seite. Sein Arm um mich. Fehlt nur noch ihr. Und alles wäre... perfekt. Ehrlich. Einfach nur... richtig. centre '''7. - Auf dem Schiff H'ach, soviel zu tun, ihr fehlt mir! Habt ja bald Geburtstag, da gibt's auch was, eines ist schon bei Nemi in Auftrag gegeben, oh wie du dich freuen wirst! Lieb euch meine Kleinen, hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, das ich euch nicht jeden Tag eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen kann. Ist einfach zuviel los. '''E'in Hexenmeister war in der Zuflucht, und hat Dee vergiftet, dann kam noch ein blasser Spinner, der fand, das man die Narbe an meinem Hals viel schöner hätte treffen können... beim Klabautermann. Die, die mir die Waffe gestohlen hat, hat noch bezahlt, oder vielmehr ein Bekannter von ihr. Zumindest die Rechnung ist beglichen. Hatten dafür einen netten Abend mit Fee und Ben, hoff die Beiden kommen auch mit nach Booty am Sonntag. Ihr seid auf jeden Fall da, ja! Das wird euch gefallen, da gibt's ausser vielen anderen Tigern auch noch Panther. Und Raptoren! Aye. Aber was erzähl ich, das kennt ihr so gut wie ich. 'C'aos hin und her, Sunke hat meinen Arm mit dem Licht geheilt, ich war erst skeptisch und hatte etwas Schi... Angst, aber war die richtige Entscheidung, wirklich. Das Loch ist nun sehr viel kleiner, und wird schneller zuwachsen, dann kann ich euch schon bald wieder mit beiden Armen drücken! Dauert noch eine Weile, aber er war echt erstaunt, das ich solang gewartet hab damit. 'K'ann euch sagen, auch wenn ich euch mit meinen Geschäften ja nicht langweilen soll, das sie etwas ins Stocken geraten sind, wohl wegen Jes. Aber das ist egal, ich... wisst ihr... ich empfind sehr viel für ihn. Ich... ich glaub ich liebe ihn. Wir reden schon von der Zukunft, und es macht mir manchmal wahnsinnige Angst. Aber auch nur davor... es zu versauen, wisst ihr. Ich... lieb ihn einfach. centre '''2. - Auf dem Schiff L'ang ist's her meine Kleinen, tut mir leid, war zuviel los die Tage. Die Zuflucht wurde von irgendwelchen stümperhaften Pappnasen angegriffen. Nein, macht euch keine Sorgen, mich hat nur ein Streifschuss am Arm erwischt. Jes geht's auch gut, aber andere... um die muss man sich Sorgen machen... es war einfach nur ein sinnloses Gemetzel. Ich liebe euch, bin froh, wart ihr in Sicherheit. Hätt's mir nie verziehen, wenn euch was zugestossen wäre. '''E'ine Nacht davor haben wir das mit Jessie geklärt, wurd ein guter Deal draus mit den höchsten Kreisen, aber ich weiss ja, das euch meine Geschäfte langweilen, lieber spielen wir gleich noch etwas... ansonsten, ich glaub' ich... naja. Wisst schon... Ich mag ihn. So richtig, richtig... 'E's gäbe auch sonst soviel zu erzählen, aber ich will eigentlich einfach etwas Zeit mit euch geniessen, für einmal allein und in Ruhe. centre = '''Mai = 29. - Zimmer eines Gasthofs I'hr könnt mich gar nicht hören jetzt... aber vielleicht lest ihr ja meine Gedanken, so nah fühl ich mich euch jede Nacht. Will... ist nicht tot. Ich wollts erst selbst nicht glauben, hab mir vor Schreck fast ins Höschen gemacht, so hat's mich aus den Socken gehauen. '''C'odewort: Dumm gelaufen. Nachmittags... er. Wollt gleich wieder in diese Kaserne, da hätten sie ihn um ein Haar schon neu zugewiesen und weggeschickt. Da konnt er sich rauswinden. Aber wozu? Dafür... ist er jetzt eine versch... doofe Wache! Und ich, jetzt mit ihm zusammen? Mit 'nem Blaurock... Ich. Hab viele Freunde gefragt, die haben mich alle aufgemuntert, und versprochen, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Oder in manchen Fällen zumindest, ihm nicht gleich die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren... aber... das wird ein ganz schöner Brocken, kann ich euch sagen. 'H'ach, das Bett hier ist... irre bequem, ich wünscht ihr wärt hier. Vielleicht gönn ich uns dreien das auch irgendwann mal. Fehlt mir, meine Kleinen... centre '''28. - Auf dem Schiff M'unzel hat endlich die kleine Dee gebracht! Ein Prachtstück sag ich euch... Nein, du wirst damit nicht spielen! Bin heut wieder in der weissen Robe rumgegangen, leider habe ich nicht gefunden, was ich gesucht hatte. '''A'ber jetzt... einschlafen in seinen Armen... mit der Gewissheit, in den gleichen wieder aufzuwachen. Wie lang hatte ich mich schon danach gesehnt. Ich weiss ihr seid grad da drüben, aber ihr seht es ja. Lieb euch, aber ich muss jetzt leise sein. Und ihr auch. centre '''27. - Auf dem Schiff L'''eise, sssshhhht... nicht das er aufwacht. Lieb euch. Passt bitte auf euch auf, ich werd' euch wieder in Sicherheit bringen. War viel los heut, ich hab mich auchmal wieder dämlich aufgeführt, kennt man aber ja bereits. Dann... bin ich für ihn da. Heute... nur einfach da. Mal ganz anders als früher, vielleicht klappt es so. Da liegt er, und... es ist einfach so, macht mir keine Angst, und es fühlt sich nicht an, als müsst es anders sein. Kann jetzt nicht weiterreden. Schlaft gut meine Helden. centre '''26. - Auf dem Inselchen 'K'alt hier heut, um diese Zeit... ich liebe euch Beide, was würd ich nur ohne euch machen. Ihr glaubt nicht, was heut wieder wieder alles los war. Hatte ganz früh noch ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Fee. Ihr ging's wohl wie mir. Hab geschworen nichts zu verraten, auch nicht euch, tut mir leid meine Kleinen. Aber es ist halt so, oft weiss man erst, was man hatte, wenn's weg ist... Euch werd ich niemals gehen lassen, eher sterbe ich. 'N'unja, hab den Ty, der Ritter von dem ich euch erzählt hab, wieder getroffen. Hab ihm angeboten, ihn zu Mal oder diesem Shando zu schicken, wegen seinem Bluthusten. Auch gleich das neue Lazarett angucken können dabei, und die restlichen Leut' da kennengelernt. Ist schon irre, ich wünscht ich könnt das auch alles, was die tun. Dann wäre... Eure Oma vielleicht noch hier. Ty wird wohl genesen, meinte der Shando, das wär schon echter Wahnsinn. Mit dem hab ich dann auch noch lange gequasselt, echt spannend so ein Druide. 'A'ber, bin echt froh für Dee, hatte ihr schon oft empfohlen mal wieder zu... also, mit einem Mann zu küssen und so, wisst ihr. Nik hat mir unglaublich weh getan, und das absichtlich. Einfach nur um mich zu quälen. Hab Angst davor, was ich noch tun werde, ich glaub mein sturer Kopf wird die Sache nicht so auf sich beruhen lassen, immer wieder sehne ich mich nach Rache... 'R'uhig, hab erfahren das Anna weggegangen ist, denk das ist ganz gut, nachdem ich Blondie nur angeschossen habe. Nicht verraten! Auch wenn sie sehr gut klargekommen ist mit ihrer neuen Identität, ich war so froh, wie gut sie sich gemacht hat in den letzten Tagen! Aber etwas Abstand kann ihr dennoch nicht schaden. 'R'ed wohl oft zuviel... Iri hat mich heut angeschnauzt, eigentlich wollt ich ihr nur helfen, aber ich bin wohl zu weit gegangen, hab einfach weiter gefragt. Hoff sie beruhigt sich wieder, mag sie doch so sehr. Meine Zeichnung hat sie wohl auch nicht ganz verstanden, keine Ahnung warum. 'E'in Tag, was? Wollten noch eine kleine Feier auf'm Schiff drüben machen, das habt ihr ja sicherlich gehört als wir ankamen. Weiss auch nicht, was mit mir nicht stimmt. War ein ganz netter Kerl dabei, der mir gefallen hat, hab auch mit ihm rumgealbert anfangs. Aber dann hat er soviel Sch... soviele dumme Sachen über mich gesagt, das ich einfach die Nase voll hatte. Die Dame und die Schlampe... Vielleicht wär's weniger verletztend gewesen, wenn's nicht stimmen würde. Ich war eifersüchtig auf sie. Wie fast immer. Ist alles, was ich gern wäre... Ich musst mit euch hierher auf die Insel, um mich auchmal wieder hübsch anzuziehen. Um für einen Moment auchmal wieder einfach Frau sein zu können... Lieb euch, meine Kleinen, schlaft jetzt gut, ihr müsst noch wachsen. centre Kategorie:Geschichten